


Tidy Up, Angel!

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Hanamaru and Ruby clean Yoshiko's apartment.





	Tidy Up, Angel!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedactedRedacted](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RedactedRedacted).



> Another commission for RedactedRedacted!
> 
> As an aside, sorry for not being as active as usual. I'm going through some life changes right now and I'd appreciate your cooperation as I get myself together. :)

Yoshiko was under the impression that college was the time for her to be at her most immature. She would have her own place and have the freedom to be as devilish as she wanted. Most of all, she was finally free from the  _ horrible _ nagging of her mother. Mrs. Tsushima was kind and respectful of Yoshiko’s questionable hobbies, but she ran a tight ship, and Yoshiko was never allowed to argue with what she wanted. The most damaging aspect was how clean Yoshiko’s mother liked things. Yoshiko thought that her messiness was a sign of her striking intelligence, but her mother thought different. Her mother saw a junky floor and a bed covered in clothes as “gross” rather than “comforting”. After moving out and getting an apartment in her freshman year of college, though, Yoshiko  _ finally _ thought she was free from tidy hell.

 

And then, Hanamaru and Ruby came right along to take her mother’s place.

 

Hanamaru was always doting on Yoshiko and teasing her about her messy habits, but she had become a whole different monster since high school graduation. Ruby was actually even  _ worse, _ because in an attempt to not sound aggressive, she was always making what she thought was a gentle suggestion when it was really an underhanded insult (“maybe you’d have more girls coming over if your apartment didn’t look a mess!”). 

 

At first, it was just a passing question that Ruby and Hanamaru asked when they were on a conference call: how was the kitchen looking? Could she get to her bed without stepping on something? Was the living room neat? Then, it spiralled into Yoshiko sending  _ pictures _ every week and getting critiques from her friends on what could be better. At the end of freshman year, Ruby and Hanamaru simply decided to come over and clean the apartment themselves.

 

Yoshiko sat on her bed (or, at least, the space on it that wasn’t covered in junk), watching Ruby and Hanamaru pluck through her belongings. They were both wearing gloves, which Yoshiko didn’t understand until Hanamaru found a moldy slice of pizza behind the dresser.  _ I was wondering where that went... _

 

“Yoshiko-chan, you better keep this clean, zura,” Hanamaru said, wiping sweat from her brow. She looked for a place to sit on the bed, then settled for the carpet. “There’s no need for us to be doing this if you’re just gonna dirty it all up again!”

 

“I never  _ told _ you to do this stuff. You’re definitely wasting your time.” 

 

Yoshiko shoved a pile of clothes onto the floor so that she could grab her pillow and hug it to her chest. Ruby rushed over and picked up the clothes, looking at them briefly before tossing them in the dirty clothes hamper. “We’re doing it because we love you. Seriously, this is just unhealthy,” Ruby squeaked. 

 

“If you died in here, we wouldn’t be able to find you,” Hanamaru added.

 

Yoshiko scowled. “You read too many books, Zuramaru. It’s not that bad! I have things arranged the way  _ I _ like it! I know where everything is, but you two are disturbing the fallen angel’s order!”

 

Hanamaru narrowed her eyes, but Ruby hummed. “Onee-chan was like that sometimes back in high school. She usually kept things neat, but even if it got  _ super _ messy, she still knew where everything was, and she’d get mad if I moved anything!”

 

Wow. Yoshiko hadn’t expected to have something in common with Dia, of all people. “If you understand it, then why are you here messing up my stuff?”

 

“There’s a difference between what Dia-chan does and what you do. Dia-chan actually cleans up, eventually,” Hanamaru said. “Ew...it smells so gross in here. Ruby-chan, where’s the air freshener?” That had to be an over-exaggeration. Yoshiko was in her room all day, and she smelled nothing but the misdeeds of a fallen angel. Although, it  _ did _ kind of smell like something died in her closet...but she just decided not to open the door anymore. 

 

Ruby grabbed the can of air freshener regardless, spraying it until it was empty. Yoshiko gagged and coughed, but Hanamaru inhaled deeply, exhaling with a smile. “I know, right? I can actually breathe,” Ruby said, merrily going back to her task of throwing clothes in the dirty laundry.

 

“Well,  _ I _ can’t! Jeez! This is  _ my _ room! The mess is part of the charm! Of course mortals can’t understand the complicated ins and outs of living as a-”

 

“Yoshiko-chan, I try and play along when I can, but there’s only so much I can tolerate.” Hanamaru plucked off her gloves, tossing them in one of the trash bags her and Ruby had stuffed. “Are  _ all _ fallen angels hoarders?”

 

“Yes.” Yoshiko paused. “I mean, no! And  _ I’m _ not a hoarder!”

 

Ruby made a noise of disapproval. Yoshiko shot her a look, daring her to speak her mind. Ruby considered her phrasing before finally saying, “There’d be a lot more garbage here if Maru-chan and I didn’t force you to throw it away. You kind of need us here.”

 

Yoshiko huffed, then prepared to storm out to make a dramatic, angry exit. Her feet automatically moved to what used to be the only clean spot on her floor, but, surprisingly, there wasn’t just a six-inch-wide path to the door anymore. She could actually  _ see her carpet. _ It was so surreal. Ruby giggled, and Hanamaru just watched with a knowing smirk. “See? You can  _ walk _ now, zura!”

 

“I...I can.” Yoshiko looked around the room again. There was a lot of stuff that was missing, like her half-broken yo-yo, some feathered wings that had gotten bent out of shape, and a graded essay from elementary school that she  _ really _ wanted to keep. The room looked new, though. Like she had just moved in again. “This is...acceptable. For now.”

 

“Great! We’ll start coming by on the first of every month to clean,” Hanamaru announced. “And after a while, we’ll start making  _ you  _ do it, too!”

 

“Yeah! We’ll be like two extra moms,” Ruby said. She sounded far too excited about it. The cheerful attitude towards something so  _ awful _ was vaguely reminiscent of Yoshiko’s real mother.

 

It was then that she realized she had fallen into a trap. It was like having her nagging mother, except times two. “I might as well just move back home...”


End file.
